your body ready?
by giutorres
Summary: 2 anos se passaram desde o ultimo ano do colegial . Como previsto Quinn,Kurt,Blaine,Santana,Sebastian e Rachel foram os únicos que conseguiram ir para NY . Agora todos tem empregos fixos. Uma festa de reencontro é marcada é você verá o que vai acontecer
1. A chegada

_All the dir-ir-irt__  
><em>_I got runnin' through my mind__  
><em>_Woah_

Assim terminou a musica e eu tirei o fone de ouvido, olhei para a janela, o avião estava descendo, havíamos chegado em NY eu estava realmente animada afinal quem não estaria ? NY é um sonho para qualquer um ,ainda mais quando você já tem uma carreira fixa na cidade grande

–Senhores ,chegamos ao destino – Ouvi a aeromoça falar e guardei meu fone e meu ipad na bolsa , desci do avião e olhei em volta NY era realmente diferente, até o ar era 15 minutos eu já estava dentro do taxi indo para o meu hotel

Passei pelo Times Square ,Broadway e até por um grupo de lideres de torcida ensaiando algum tipo de dança, na hora lembrei de Quinn Fabray

_''Já estamos respirando o mesmo ar,me encontre no meu hotel endereço xxxx-xxxx''_

Depois de alguns minutos Quinn respondeu o SMS

''S. Que saudade , te encontro ai em 5 minutos ''

Já havíamos chegado, paguei o motorista e entrei , o hotel era realmente lindo e o meu quarto era melhor ainda . Meu celular vibrou em cima da cabeceira da cama , era Quinn avisando que havia chegado, pedi para ela subir

–Heeeey Quinie – abracei a garota o mais forte que eu consegui e abri espaço para ela entrar

–Cara aqui é lindo – Ela disse com aquela voz rouca sexy dela e sorriu – que saudade de você

– Também tava morrendo de saudade sua , me conte tudo – sorri e sentei na cama a loira sentou do meu lado me contando tudo nos últimos detalhes

– Kurt soube que você estava na cidade e organizou uma festa de reencontro do glee club,você vai né ? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha

–Claro,não perderia essa – Sorri

– Otimo , é nessa sexta as 7h30 eu te busco as 8h – Quinn não era muito pontual, todos sabiam disso, mas também qual é a graça de chegar em uma festa cedo demais quando você pode chegar tarde e ser o centro das atenções ?

– Perfeito

Eu e a Quinn ficamos conversando provavelmente por 4h sem parar, era agradável estar com aquela loira eu realmente sentia saudade das nossas fofocas, mas agora tudo voltou ao normal não tinha do que reclamar


	2. O primeira dia começou bem

[POV Rachel]

_''Rach, Santana Lopez está na cidade precisamos fazer uma festa de reencontro do glee club''_

O ensaio para Spring awakening tinha acabo de acabar estava guardando o meu texto quando meu celular vibrou em minha bolsa era Kurt me avisando sobre o novo babado

_'' Como assim Santana está em NY ? Quando ela veio para cá ? '_'

Não tive que esperar muito pela resposta uns 2 minutos foi o suficiente

_''Hoje pela manhã, festa de reencontro na sexta na minha casa se você não for eu vou ficar muito bravo ''_

Sai pelas portas da frente e como tinha esquecido o carro um taxi estava esperando por mim, apenas sorri para o conhecido motorista e o avisei que ia pra casa . O tal motorista era Josh, ele vem me acompanhando desde a minha chegada em NY e ele que havia me dado conselhos sobre qual era o melhor lugar para comprar uma casa . Josh já sabia o caminho exato até minha casa por conta das inúmeras vezes que ele havia me levado lá

''Será mesmo que Santana merece uma festa de reencontro ? '' Pensei em mandar a sms mais Rachel Berry não era de guardar rancor de ninguém e Santana realmente merecia essa festa eu e ela havíamos nos dado bem no ultimo ano do colegial e eu estava com saudades dela

_'' Claro estarei lá as 7h30 ''_

_''7H30 não Rach. , 7H você vai me ajudar a arrumar tudo , avise a Fabray que eu aviso o Blaine'_'

_'' Ok''_

Mandei como resposta um simples OK e liguei imediatamente para Quinn

– Hey Q. – Josh me avisou que havíamos chegado , paguei a quantia para ele e desci parando em frente ao duplex

– Hey Rachel , aconteceu alguma coisa ? – perguntou enquanto eu subia para o meu apartamento

– Sim , Santana está de volta a cidade –

– É eu sei - Ela respondeu rapidamente

–Sabe também que Kurt vai fazer uma festa de reencontro ? – perguntei abrindo a porta do meu duplex

–Wow dessa eu não sabia , quando e onde ? – Ela falou e eu joguei minhas coisas no sofá e peguei uma garrafa de água dentro da geladeira

– Casa dele as 7h30 não se atrase – Disse e então bebi metade da garrafa estava muito quente hoje logo menos tomaria um banho

– Pode deixar não me atrasarei , Rachel depois eu te ligo estou meio ocupada agora– Certeza que ela estava pegando alguma de suas alunas , Quinn era dançarina, na verdade ela tinha um estúdio de dança muito reconhecido em NY e todos sabiam que Quinn era lésbica e bonita então as mulheres não iam pra lá com o intuito de dançar e sim de ver Quinn Fabray , Q. sempre tirava proveito disso fletando com as suas alunas e bom Quinn era realmente muito linda então sempre conseguia alguma coisa

– Ow me desculpa incomodar Quinn – Sorri de frente para o espelho

– Você nunca incomoda Berry – Falou e instantes depois ouviu uma voz feminina que dizia

'' Hey Senhorita Fabray deixa eu te ajudar a desligar o telefone '' E como previsto ela desligou o telefone , joguei o celular no sofá e subi para o meu quarto , para preparar a banheira .

Ensaios, a chegada de Santana, os namorados que eu não tinha eu realmente precisa tomar um belo banho depois de tantas coisas

Quando a banheira ficou pronta,tirei as minhas roupas, prendi o cabelo e entrei . A água estava relaxante, logo soltei o cabelo e afundei fechando os olhos com força e pensando como seria a festa na sexta

[ POV Santana ]

Depois da agradável visita de Quinn tomei um banho rápido e fui para a razão de eu estar ali ''Entrevista de emprego como modelo '' Coloquei a minha melhor roupa ajeitei o cabelo e fui de taxi para a agencia .Cheguei em poucos minutos a cidade está ótima hoje

– Boa tarde –Sorri para todos

– Você deve ser Santana Lopez – Disse uma loira muito linda que me lembrava Brittany com certeza eu pegaria ela mais tarde

– Sim sou eu –

–Sou Spencer , Me acompanhe – Ela me levou para uma sala onde me fez perguntas e tirou algumas fotos .

Como eu havia dito depois de meia hora estávamos nos pegando no apartamento dela

Eu beijava e mordia seu pescoço de leve enquanto ela gemia baixo no meu ouvido me fazendo ter arrepios , Passei a mão pela coxa dela e ela me jogou no sofá sentando em cima de mim . Ela me beijava e rebolava em cima das minhas intimidades eu a beijei com delicadeza e brinquei com a sua lingua me virando para ficar por cima ,tirei a sua blusa e beijei seus seios enquanto ela se arrepiava , beijei a barriga e desci para as pernas, beijei, e logo subi mais um pouco chegando nas intimidades dela tirei a sua calça e beijei por cima da calçinha, ela rebolava procurando mais contado então eu rapidamente subi e a beijei tirando a minha blusa e o seu sutiã apertando com força os seus seios . Spencer gemia cada vez mais alto, me fazendo gemer e tirar o restando da sua roupa e da minha ela beijou meu pescoço colocando as mãos nas minhas intimidades por cima da calcinha rebolei procurando mais contato então ela colocou o primeiro dedo me fazendo fechar os olhos ela viu que eu estava gostando daquilo e colocou outro dedo e mais um e em seguida outro afundando cada vez mais,rebolei e gemi cada vez mais alto, até chegar em um orgasmo

Era a minha vez de fazer Spencer delirar , beijei sua barriga e fui descendo até as suas intimidades beijei e coloquei quatro dedos, indo cada vez mais fundo enquanto apertava os seus seios , ela gemia mais estava se fazendo de resistente quando estava mais que na cara que ela queria ter um orgasmo

Ainda com os dedos em suas intimidades, subi para os peitos dela e os beijei acertando em cheia no seu ponto fraco ela fechou os olhos e gemeu tendo um orgasmo ,deitou do meu lado e me abraçou

– Eu te amo - Apenas sorri em resposta, não ia falar que a amava de volta . Até porque eu não amava

–Posso tomar um banho ? - Perguntei abraçando-a e tirando um pouco mais de proveito do seu belo corpo

– Claro , só virar a direita - Disse então me beijou, levantei indo até o banheiro e ligando o chuveiro, deixei a água cair sobre o meu corpo pensando em como seria olhar pra cara de Spencer depois dessa, eu teria que transar com ela de novo ? acho que não eu inventaria alguma desculpa, não que o sexo dela não fosse bom ele era e muito mais já tive transas melhores . Sai do chuveiro e peguei uma roupa emprestada dela voltei para a sala e a encontrei dormindo como um anjinho pensei em me juntar a ela mais seria muito constrangedor deixei um bilhete e sai pela porta da frente .. O primeiro dia começou bem


	3. Reencontro

Pov Santana

Acordei mais animada que nunca ,finalmente sexta-feira havia chegado e a festa de reencontro vai ser hoje . Não posso negar que eu estou animada pra reencontrar o pessoal do glee club e desanimada ao mesmo tempo , com certeza seria chata e Rachel e Blaine cantariam alguma musica chata enquanto os outros olhavam eles cantarem . Fui trabalhar e as horas passaram devagar , fiz algumas fotos enquanto Spencer ficava no meu pé procurando um pouco mais da noite de segunda-feira

– Hey Santana, quer tomar um café hoje ? – Perguntou com toda a inocência do mundo acho que ela ainda não percebeu que aquela noite não significou nada pra mim

– Eu tenho uma festa hoje, desculpa – Dei um sorriso falso enquanto terminava de me arrumar para mais uma sessão de fotos

– Mais eu ia te chamar para um café agora de tarde – Ela insistiu ... Até que um café inocente não cairia tão mal agora

– Não mesmo , depois desse ensaio ? - Foi uma pergunta retorica eu sabia que ela ia falar

'' claro , vou te esperar ''

– Claro ,vou te esperar - Sorriu e foi para a sala dela

Terminei de fazer as fotos e fui para o escritório de Spencer

– Pronta ? - Perguntei e vi ela sorrir e se levantar

– Claro – Pegou a chave do carro mais eu logo a adverti

– Deixa que depois eu te levo para casa e amanhã eu te busco – Sorri, eu sei que amanhã é sábado mas nós temos um desfile amanhã cedo

– Você é um amor – Deu um beijo na minha bochecha e fomos para o café que não era muito longe dali . Chegamos e sentamos em uma mesinha do lado de fora , tomamos café e eu acabei perdendo o horário

– Ai já são 18h eu to muito atrasada – Disse chamado o garçom apressadamente .

– A conta por favor – Paguei e depois de 10 minutos estávamos na frente do apartamento de Spencer

– Desculpa a pressa toda – Sorri nervosa

– Tudo bem , foi ótimo ficar com você hoje – Ela me deu um selinho e subiu . Corri para a casa, nem tinha pensado na roupa que usaria hoje . Cheguei no meu hotel e corri para o banho, pensando em que roupa iria hoje . Sai do banho e peguei minha calça legging, uma blusa cinza e um salto alto preto, Deixei o cabelo solto , estava fazendo a maquiagem quando ouvi o celular vibrar era Quinn

– Alo

– Ta pronta ?

– To

– Com que roupa você está ?

– Uma calça legging ,uma blusa e um salto – Falei terminando minha maquiagem

– Coloque uma jaqueta, ta muito frio . To aqui embaixo já

– Ta bom – Desliguei o telefone e peguei minha jaqueta de couro me olhei no espelho pela ultima vez e desci . Vi o carro da Quinn na frente do hotel , estava realmente frio então entrei logo no carro para não bagunçar meu cabelo com o vento

– To bonita ? – Perguntei e dei um beijo na bochecha de Quinn ela estava linda

– Ta linda e pelo sua cara eu to horrível – Ela riu

– Você ta linda – Sorri e ela foi em toda velocidade para a casa de Kurt

Pov Rachel

Tudo pronto, agora era só esperar os outros chegarem . Kurt estava na sala conversando com Blaine quando sebastian tocou a campainha

– Deixa que eu atendo – Sorri para eles . Blaine logo se animou com a possibilidade de ser Sebastian na porta , ele era apaixonado por Sebastian e Sebastian por ele .

– Hey sebastian – Sorri e dei espaço para ele entrar . Logo ele foi se juntar a Blaine e Kurt

Será que Quinn e Santana não viriam ? Segundos depois a campainha tocou . Era elas

– Hey meninas – Disse dando um longo abraço nas duas

– Berry que saudade – Santana deixou escapar e fechou os olhos em desaprovação

–Eu também estava com saudades de você Santana – Sorri e dei espaço para as duas entrarem, logo elas foram correndo para o abraço dos meninos

Pov Santana

A festa está me surpreendendo . Jogo da garrafa,dança,gente – blaine e sebastian – se pegando , Quinn dançando em cima da mesa

– Hey Santana que tal a gente fazer um dueto , agora de We found love ?

– Otima ideia Berry – Não sei se lembraria muito bem a letra da musica eu estava muito bêbada

Rachel Subiu no palco improvisado e começou

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<em>

Kurt cuidava do som , enquanto todos paravam par aver a gente cantar

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em> 

Berry continuou impressionando cada vez mais com a sua voz

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless plac<em>e

Cantamos juntas o refrão e ela indicou que era minha vez

_Shine a light through an open door  
>Love and life I will divide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Quinn dançava para Kurt e ele sorria em aprovação

___Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>And we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Acabamos a musica e todos aplaudiram a gente , pedindo mais . Berry e eu cantamos mais 3 ou 4 musicas, enquanto Kurt cuidava do som, Quinn dançava em cima das mesas e Blaine e sebastian se pegavam no canto da sala .

3h30 da manhã , eu tinha um desfile amanhã e Quinn ia também afinal ela era a fotografa

– Rachel eu preciso ir – Sorri assim que acabamos de cantar a 3 musica

– Ah mais tava tão divertido

– Tava mesmo, mas amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo – Me despedi de Rachel e de todos e levei Quinn para casa , ela estava muito mal então eu preferi ficar ali com ela . Dei um banho gelado em Quinn e fiz algo para ela comer , acabei adormecendo ao seu lado


	4. O beijo

– Santana acorda estamos atrasadas e eu to com uma dor de cabeça infernal

Acordei com os gritos da Quinn, olhei no relógio 10h o desfile era as 11h estávamos muito atrasadas , pulei da cama e corri para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido, me arrumei e fui me juntar a Quinn na mesa do café-da-manhã

– Ressaca ? – Perguntei rindo da cara de sono dela

– Das brabas – Ela respondeu levantando e indo passar mais maquiagem

– Acho que ta bom de maquiagem Quinn – Ela sorriu e me apressou outra vez , arrumei a mesa e nós duas descemos, entramos no carro e eu dirigi . Quinn reclamou o tempo todo de dor de cabeça e eu ria e fazia alguns comentários sobre bebida para ela

– Vocês estão atrasadas – Disse uma lugar alta e ruiva assim que descemos do carro,ela usava um oculos e tinha o nariz arrebitado e um jeito de metida – Novatas sempre chegando atrasadas, por isso que eu não gosto de nenhuma –

– Ta na cara que esse cabelo dela é pintado – cochichei no ouvido de Quinn e ela riu

O lugar era fantástico, eu tinha feito alguns trabalhos em Lima mais nenhum se comparava a esse trabalho em NY , o lugar era grande e bem iluminado , Tinha um espaço para o DJ e o palco era preto ,tinha umas luzes - que eu ainda não sabia o porque delas estarem ali - em volta de uma poça de água

– Que lugar fantástico – Disse para Quinn e ela sorriu e assentiu

Uma mulher me levou para o fundo do palco , para me arrumarem .Ela indicou onde eu deveria sentar

– Eba eu vou cuidar de você – Vi Spencer chegando logo atrás, junto com umas meninas da nossa equipe .Dei um abraço em todas elas e Spencer me surpreendeu com um selinho

_'' Ela pensa que a gente está namorando ''_Pensei e ela me sentou soltando meu coque e ajeitando meu cabelo , enquanto uma mulher fez a minha maquiagem e outra me mostrou a roupa que eu iria vestir . Em cincos minutos uma mulher anunciou que o desfile começaria . As luzes apagaram e começou a tocar uma musica muito alta e eu vi que as luzes apagaram

_Oh, sometimes I gotta get a good feeling, yeah_  
><em>You don?t feel it that I never never never never had before, no no<em>  
><em>Gotta get a good feeling, yeah<em>

Eu era a primeira, entrei no palco e vi pra que serviam aquelas luzes , tudo estava apagado e aquelas luzes que iluminavam o palco inteiro . Era lindo . Andei pelo palco e vieram umonte de flash's que eu não sabia da onde eles vinham

_Oh, sometimes I gotta get a good feeling, yeah  
>You don?t feel it that I never never never never had before, no no<br>Gotta get a good feeling,yeah  
><em>  
>Vi Quinn na ponta do palco , ela deu um sorriso em aprovação e continuou a tirar fotos . Uma modelo que eu não tinha visto ainda veio atrás de mim ,entrei de novo no fundo do palco e fui correndo trocar de roupa<p>

_Yes I can, doubt to believe what I know what?s his plan_  
><em>Pull me, grab me, grab till the bucket can?t have me<em>  
><em>I?ll be the president one day<em>  
><em>January first, oh, you like that god sip<em>

Esperei pela minha vez e só agora percebi que dois cantores estavam em cima do palco

– Como eu não percebi eles antes ? – Perguntei para Spencer

– Eles subiram no palco agora – Ela sorriu me ajudando a colocar a roupa

– Vai sua vez – Uma mulher me empurrou para o palco

_Oh, sometimes I gotta get a good feeling, yeah__  
><em>_You don?t feel it that I never never__  
><em>_never never had before, no no__  
><em>_Gotta get a good feeling, yeah__  
><em>_Oh, sometimes I gotta get a good feeling, yeah__  
><em>  
>Todos estavam animados e dançando e quando eu entrei no palco os cantores me puxaram para dançar, não estava nem ai comecei a dançar com eles<p>

_Oh, sometimes I gotta get a good feeling, yeah  
>You don?t feel it that I never never<br>never never had before, no no  
>Gotta get a good feeling, yeah<em>_  
><em>  
>O desfile terminou com todas as modelos em cima do palco e então tudo acendeu e só então eu pude perceber como estava cheio, todos aplaudiram e nós fomos para trás do palco e trocamos de roupa<p>

– Você foi execelente – Disse Quinn assim que eu sai do palco e me deu um abraço . Ela me mostrou algumas fotos , conhecemos algumas pessoas e depois fomos comemorar só nós duas em um restaurante

– Tudo bem se eu chamar a Berry ? – Perguntou , mas eu percebi que foi uma pergunta retórica pois ela estava mandando uma sms para ela

Pov Rachel

Recebi a sms de Quinn e fui correndo para o tal restaurante da mensagem . Era perto da minha casa , cheguei e vi elas duas sentadas no fundo

–Hey – Disse quando cheguei na mesa das meninas . Elas me cumprimentaram com um sorriso e eu sentei . Conversamos e eu não conseguia não reparar na mulher do canto do restaurante olhando fixamente pra mim e sorrindo , não entendi o motivo , apenas deixei pra lá

– Você é Rachel Berry certo ? –A mulher que estava no canto veio até minha mesa e me surpreendeu

– Sim sou eu – Respondi sorrindo

– Eu sou sua maior fã, você poderia cantar alguma coisa ? – Ela perguntou e foi logo me arrastando para o palco improvisado, só então percebi que todos estavam olhando pra mim

– Minha amiga Santana pode cantar comigo ? – Foi uma pergunta retórica, puxei S. para o palco comigo

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
><em>And as it fell, you rose to claim it,<em>  
><em>It was dark and I was over,<em>  
><em>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,<em>  
><em>My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak,<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet<em>

Olhei para Santana e ela entendeu o meu sinal

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried,<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,<em>

Ela cantou olhando para mim o tempo todo

_When I lay with you I could stay there,  
>Close my eyes, feel you here forever,<br>You and me together, nothing is better,_  
><em><br>__Cantamos juntos essa parte e eu não podia negar que estava rolando alguma coisa ali_

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried,  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<br>I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames,<br>Well, I felt something died,  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,<em>_  
><em>  
>Santana foi se aproximando de mim<p>

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,_  
><em>Oh, no,<em>  
><em>Let it burn, oh,<em>  
><em>Let it burn,<em>  
><em>Let it burn.<em>

Terminamos a musica e Santana olhou em meus olhos e me beijou . Ouvi a plateia bater palma por um segundo e depois se silenciar . O meu mundo parou e a unica coisa que eu queria no momento era aprofundar meus labios no da Santana e a abraça-lá forte . Mas fiz o contrario, parei o beijo e sai correndo do restaurante


	5. Flashback

Sai do restaurante e fui para a casa do Kurt

– O que aconteceu Rachel ? – Kurt disse sonolento . Ele estava com um pijama azul listado e uma pantufa provavelmente esta indo dormir

– Santana me beijou – Ela estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada na porta na hora que eu disse as 3 palavras ele abriu o olho e me puxou para dentro

– Me explica – Ele disse sentando em uma cadeira

– A gente cantou um dueto e no fim ela me beijou – Ele me olhou e sorriu, sabia que eu gostava de Santana desde o ultimo ano do colegial

FlashBack

–Hey não mexa com ela karofsky ! – Santana vinha correndo pelo corredor a ponto de impedir que karofsky jogue slushie em mim

– Obrigada Santana – Sorri para a minha nova amiga

– De nada Berry – Acompanhei ela até a sala do coral e sentei ao seu lado

– Então quer ir em casa hoje ? – Perguntei

– Claro – Ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha mais antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa entrou na sala do coral e todos ficaram quetos

Depois de algumas horas eu estava em casa e Santana estava sentada ao meu lado na cama

– Então Berry, você nunca gostou de uma garota né ? – Ela perguntou virando mais um copo de vodka

– Não , nunca – Menti eu gostava dela

– Sabe Berry … eu gosto de você, você é legal e linda – Ela estava mais que bêbada então eu não ligava para o que ela falava

– S. você ta bêbada – Sorri e virei meu copo

– Eu sou forte com bebida Berry – Ela disse e então deu um beijo na minha bochecha

– Que susto – Disse, não sei porque pensei que ela ia me dar um selinho

– Que foi ? .. pensou que eu ia fazer isso ? - Disse então virou meu rosto e me beijou

Fim do FlashBack

– E o que você fez depois disso ? – Kurt perguntou fazendo eu me assustar e voltar pra realidade

– Eu .. hãn .. vim pra ca – Sorri desconfortável

– Mentira que você saiu correndo né Rachel ? – Ele disse me deixando cada vez mais desconfortável

– Foi o certo a fazer , ela ainda não sabe que eu gosto dela Kurt – Disse abaixando a voz

– Já está na hora de falar né Rach

– Não , eu tenho medo dela falar que não sente o mesmo por mim

– Quando ela olha pra você os olhos dela brilham e ela sorri , ta na cara que ela gosta de você – Ele sorriu

Pensei em mandar sms para ela , mas é melhor ela correr atrás e eu estava insegura


End file.
